Demon of Time
by shadowwolf292
Summary: Just something i wanted to write and to help me get some writing practice in. I would love to hear any constructive criticism you might have as long as it is related to the story or how to improve my writing. Sorry for the summary I will end up putting in a proper summary once i get a full oc from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**TIME 22:45 LOCATION 3 Km south of Atlas**

"Charges set." mutters a figure in a trench coat as he gets off his knees and takes two steps back before brandishing a detonator in his left hand as a blade slides out of the vambrace on his right forearm before clicking detonator.

*BOOM* the explosive charge goes off blowing a hole in the wall.

"KNOCK KNOCK GUESS WHO!" screams the unknown figure as he steps through the hole in the wall of the warehouse he just blew open.

"INTRUDER! KILL HIM!" responds an SDC guard alerting his fellow guards to the location of the intruder.

"Why do they never guess?" the figure in the trenchcoat complains to himself before activating his semblance and practically apearing right next to the guard before beheading him with his right armblade. turning to face a group of rushing guards the guy shrugs his trenchcoat off revealing molotov cocktails, a black skin tight long sleeve shirt with white and black vambraces, and a full face mask resembling that of a snarling wolf painted black with blood red eyes. "Hello my name er the only one i go by atleast is Ōkami, how about you guys?"

"SURRENDER NOW OR FACE SEVERE CONCEQUENCES."

"Well that is a mouth full of a name. Also i will never surrender." responds Ōkami as he draws his left hand gun and fires a round in less than a second through the throat of the closest guard killing him.

"OPEN FIRE" screams another guard in a panic as he procedes to empty his magazine in the general direction of Okami who dives behind a shipping crate.

"Why haven't the lights gone out yet?" wonders Ōkami.

*BOOM* an explosion rocks the compound as the generator for the place is blown apart.

"Never mind." comments Ōkami as the lights die and the guards all activate their flashlights. Ōkami nods to himself before launching a grappeling claw from his right vambrace into the ceiling of the warehouse before zipping up to it, and dropping onto the top of a nearby shelving unit before dropping on a lone unsuspecting guard knocking him unconscious with a thump before severing his spinal colum.

"Jefferson check out that noise." whispers the head guard as he looks around nervously.

"Y-Yes s-sir" stutters a nervous rookie guard.

"Charlie get on the comms and call for back up."

"Yes sir" whispers another, more experienced guard as he reaches for his radio.

"Fine, playtime is over." mutters Ōkami as he activates his semblance as the world around him appeared to enter slow-motion before dashing into the center of the guards and in 13 swift strokes beheaded all remaining guards. "Area clear, time to grab and go." Ōkami says into a short-range handheld radio, before starting to clean his blades.

 _"On my way."_ a voice responds over the radio. 30 seconds later a lumbering figure covered in blood, wearing what appeared to be full plate armour and the right half of a split white fang mask, wolf ears, and carrying a giant single-edged greatsword with what seemed to be boosters on the blunt edge.

"WOLFIE" screams Ōkami as he charges and jump tackles the armoured figure, doing the equivalent of a spit ball as the 206cm tall tank remains unfazed.

"Thanks but we have to load the truck and vacate the area." the juggernaut awkwardly says as he gently pushes Ōkami off his torso. "Also my name is Dreakor not wolfie."

"AWWWWWW" Ōkami groans theatrically as he reluctantly lets go and waddles over to the first skid they have to load into the semi-truck and sits on it. 30 minutes later the truck was full of dust, Ōkami climbs inside as Dreakor closes and locks up the door to the back of the truck and climbs into the cab and hotwires the vehicle before pulling out of the warehouse and barreling through the front gate into the night leaving behind a storage compound full of dead bodies.

 **TIME 03:12 LOCATION Subterranean Bunker 20 Km west of atlas**

In one of two vhicle bays of a make-shift bunker rated for small grimm dug out under a small hill, Ōkami waits for a team of three fellow anti-SDC fighters to finish unloading the 18-wheeler full of dust Ōkami and Dreakor high-jacked from an SDC dust storage facility. Surrounding all four people is countless vehicle parts, tools, and casted metal they nick-named 'nuggets'.

"And that is 56 Kg of blast dust." says one of the three people helping at the bunker to Ōkami as the other two finish unloading the truck and start stripping the truck for parts and metal.

"Ok thanks Ramona. CELEBRATION TIME!" exclaims Ōkami as he jumps into the air and rushes into the main body of the bunker for food and drinks, followed shortly by Dreakor.

"what the hell is this? Someone go get Ōkami." a guy shouts from underneath the semi-truck, sending Ramona the person who counted all the dust scrambling for the door as he pulls a small round blinking device from the underside of the massive vehicle and wheels out on a creeper. Ōkami jogs in as the mechanic sits up and hands the device to Ōkami "I found that on the underside of the truck just now." he comments as Ōkami inspects the device that was far too small to be an explosive.

"is this a tra..." Ōkami cuts off as he realises what it is.

*BOOM* one of the garage doors is blown wide open as a breaching charge goes off on it sending shrapnel into the two mechanics killing them and sending Ōkami scrambling for cover protected from the shrapnel by the mechanic who found the tracking device. A team of huntsmen file in through the brand new hole in one of two garage doors, followed by a team of SDC guards who open the second door of the vehicle bay to let more troops file in faster.

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" exclaims a baffled Ōkami as he dashes into the corridor to the rest of the base alerting Dreakor and the other remaining occupant of the bunker to the intruders, slamming the old flimsy solid wood door behind him. "WE GOT COMPANY! ACTIVATE PLAN B...OOB heheh." Ōkami shouts to Dreakor before snickering as he runs onto the living room of the make-shift bunker. The living room had the dust that was just stolen scattered around the room along with three dust-powered military grade assault rifles leaning against one of three couches arranged around a small coffee table, with another corridor on the other side of the room. In one corner of the room there was a small make-shift kitchen with a microwave, a cooler filled with frozen foods.

"And what IS plan B then?" Dreakor responds unamused as he draws his greatsword.

"Lure them in and bring down the bunker on them." responds Ōkami with a child-like glee.

Dreakor nods approvingly before realising what Ōkami just said. "Wait, WHAT!"

Ōkami opens his mouth to respond but the sound of splintering wood cut him off. "SURRENDER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES OF ARMED-" the huntsman gets cut off as a hail of bullets begins to rain down on them from the end of the corridor.

"Thanks Ramona." Ōkami thanks the third occupant of the bunker as she blind fires an assault rifle down the hallway. "They were starting to annoy me."

"Get out of here i will detonate the explosives." Ramona orders as she caught onto Ōkami's plan.

"Are you sure." questions Ōkami with a pained look under his mask.

"Yes, NOW GO!" screams Ramona panicked as her assault rifle clicks empty, Ōkami and Dreakor run out the other door in the improvized bunker to another smaller vehicle bay as Ramona drops the assault rifle and draws her pistol before diving into cover behind a couch. Hearing a small metalic crash from the other vehicle bay as an armoured jeep drives out the rather flimsy, sheet-metal garage door and flees the area, hearing footsteps signaling that the huntsmen entered the main room of the makeshift bunker filled with crates of varying types of dust scattered around the room. Taking aim and pulling the trigger Ramona takes one last breath as the crate of blast dust she shot blew up triggering all the other dust surrounding it resulting in an explosion equivalent to a 1000-kilogram bomb, decimating the small hill and the five bullheads landed outside who were warming up their engines to chase the armoured car. Dreakor grips the steering wheel of the vehicle tighter, while wolf grips his mask in a fist staring at the front of it, his face emotionless, eyes dead as the full realisation sets in that he lost three close comrades.


	2. Chapter 2

Ōkami and Dreakor sit in an uncomfortable silence as Dreakor drives the 20 Km to Atlas. "So Ōkami." Dreakor begins. "Why did we just haul ass instead of, oh, I don't know, killing them all?" Dreakor says in reference to the huntsman team and PMCs.

"If we did, we would still have to deal with the Atleasian bullheads, not to mention the fact that at the very least the SDC would have our location and the Jacques is NOT letting us get away with the stunts we kept pulling." Ōkami responds with pure venom in his voice. "When we get to Atlas we get a couple of one way tickets out of here. Where would you suggest?"

"Somewhere loud..with a lot of idiots willing to pick a fight...but I suppose thanks to the stunt we pulled we will have to settle somewhere quiet and unsuspecting yeah?"

"How about Vale? There are extremist White Fang there, we can go kill some of them." Ōkami suggests as he stows his mask in his trenchcoat before looking up and out of the windows, the light hitting his face revealing a myriad of scars, most prominent of which being a scar stretching from the outer tear duct of his right eye to the right side of his nose. "Not to mention the fact that Jace is there."

"Ahh that fucker." Dreakor slams his head on the steering wheel a few times before relaxing. "Fiiine."

"Vale it is then." Ōkami comments before falling silent as he grimaces in slight pain as his right shoulder begins to sting. 5 minutes later Ōkami walks back to his vehicle from the ticket office with two tickets clutched in his right hand. "Got the tickets for our emmigration to Vale."

"Those better be ship tickets...I'm not getting on no airship." Dreakor says with distrust clearly evident in his voice.

"You tell me this NOW!" Ōkami shouts before bursting out laughing after a few seconds. "They are for two reasons, one it was faster to boarding time, and two we can take the vehicle with us."

"Oh for fucks sake man." Dreakor sighs exasperated.

"Lighten up."

"How about you shut your mouth and 'light' yourself on fire." Dreakor responds irritated, angrily grumbling to himself as they pull up to an unassuming apartment complex. "Just get packed before we need to go to the docks to board our ship for Vale." Ōkami snickers before noticing his scroll used for his mercenary contracts buzzing, displaying a very familiar contact number.

"Great look who is calling." Ōkami comments before answering the call as both Ōkami and Dreakor pass through the spacious lobby and head towards the stairs to the second floor. "Hello Mr. Schnee, how can i help you?" Ōkami asks out of courtesy while grinning, eyes filling with blood lust as Dreakor sneers quietly in the background. Ōkami and Dreakor enter their small two bedroom apartment, before splitting up to go begin packing for their emmigration to Vale.

"I know that you are responsible for all of the attacks against my company." the Schnee patriarch snarls. "And I know you are now fleeing."

"One we have been over this before I have no clue what you are talking about, the only people I know who would attack your company are dead by YOUR hands or not even in Atlas, and two I am leaving Atlas to find more work, not to run away from your greedy ass. Maybe hire better security to stop it from happening again, just a suggestion because as far as I can tell they are just extremists that are attacking you."

"I wanted to hire you as security but you always refused." snaps.

"You know why I refuse any more work from you right?" Ōkami asks rhetorically. "I refuse any more work from you because you abuse civilians, you force labour, ignore safety regulations, and pay almost nothing especially to those you force into slave labour." Ōkami snarls while his vision slowly goes red with Dreakor in the background silently cheering him on to lose control and just murder the Schnee patriarch.

"I would NEVER break any regulations, especially safety regulations." Jacques replies furious about being slandered.

"HAH. You and I both know that is a fucking lie, all you care about is money isn't that why you MARRIED into the Schnee line? Oh and as a side note I only kill those who deserve to die, people like you." Ōkami retorts then crushes the scroll before the Schnee patriarch could even register what Ōkami said. Seven minutes later Ōkami and Dreakor are done packing their luggages and packing them in the armoured vehicle, climbing inside Ōkami comments. "hey Dreakor you know we have like half an hour to get to the docks and catch our ship?"

"Why the hell did we take so long!? I blame you and all your novelty items!"

"Blame Schnee I couldn't think straight after that cocksucker called." Ōkami whines like a spoiled child.

"Yeah you were about to go ham, remember we're 'organized' killers not savages, now come on." Dreakor sighs. Thirteen minutes later Ōkami and Dreakor arrive at the port, pulling into the line of vehicles boarding the ROPAX. Seventeen minutes later saw Ōkami and Dreakor wheeling the armoured vehicle into an open position on the ship. Ōkami and Dreakor leave the vehicle deck and head to their rooms once they stopped the vehicle and disconnected the battery, leaving the crew to strap the vehicle in. Arriving at their quarters granted to them for the duration of the trip Ōkami and Dreakor step inside before begining to discuss plans.

"So, we need to find a place to sleep when we reach Vale, I guess that would be a hotel until we can find a place that is willing to take us, I mean we are known as brutal mercenaries."

"Or we can sleep in a warehouse... or kill eveyone and comandeer the hotel as our fort." Dreakor comments.

"Well now that sounds like a fun plan." Ōkami snickers while a sociopathic grin takes over his face, before sighing and sitting down on one of the beds in the small cabin and removing his trench coat and dropping it on the bed behind him. "As much as I would love to do that I don't want to piss off the Vale counsel."

"As if we haven't already." Dreakor smirks, as Ōkami opens his mouth to respond he hears what sounds like an M249 SAW clicking. Activating his semblance he snaps his head towards the door as the first rounds shred through it like tissue paper. Ōkami grabs Dreakor and drags him to the ground then Ōkami spins on a knee as he ejects both of his pistols from his vambraces and brings them to bear before firing seven rounds. Laying flat on the ground Ōkami deactivates his temporal distortion semblance he follows the trail of his bullets as they slam into the hitman. The hitman drops to the ground as Ōkami lunges before grabbing his gun and twisting it out of his hands, throwing it into the cabin Ōkami turns to Dreakor and asks. "Want to finish the job?"

"Fuck yeah I do! Nobody almost kills me and gets away with it." Dreakor snarls in hatred before stomping on both the hitman's legs and arms causing sickening crunches accompanied by screams of pain. Ōkami turns around as he stores his pistols in his vambraces again before picking up the discarded M249 SAW and placing it on the bed he was sitting on, popping the gun open he dismounts the belt and the belt box. Hearing another cry of pain and a thump Ōkami turns around to see the hitman curled up in a ball and whimpering in pain against the wall as Dreakor stalks into the room.

"Who hired you." Ōkami demand as he crouches down to be on level with the heavily injured hitman.

"You know who." the hitman spits.

"Yeah well there are a lot of people who want me dead, now tell me who and I will consider releasing you." Ōkami rebukes.

"Fuck that tell us the truth and I will consider letting you keep your teeth and arms." Dreakor snaps.

"Fuck you!" the hitman screams as Ōkami sighs and stands up before suddenly doubling over and clawing at his head as he screams in pain. Dreakor kicks the guy in the nose shattering it as Ōkami abruptly stops screaming and drops his arms to hang limply at his sides. Ōkami's body stands up straight displaying eyes almost completely lacking pupils and a grin so deranged it shouldnt exist.

"how about i ask you questions and you answer them?" Ōkami's body chuckles demonically as he slowly puts his foot on the gunman's leg and applies pressure eliciting a scream of pain. "I am not very patient so the sooner you tell me the sooner I will stop hurting you."

"No." the hitman refuses with a groan.

"Oops." Ōkami's body sighs as he stomps on the hitman's broken leg.

"Please I have a child." the hitman begs only causing Ōkami's bone chilling grin to widden more.

"Okay tell me who and I will release you." Ōkami's body grins evilly.

"Don't tell us and you will never see your kid again" Dreakor snarls.

"Okay, I was hired by . You will let me go now right?"

"I mean you said hed get out alive... you didnt say i cant put him in a coma." Dreakor comments.

" Or would killing him be more fun?" Ōkami's body sighs as he stands up.

"I mean he has a kid." Dreakor retorts.

"Hmm. I changed my mind." Ōkami's body cheers as he whips out his right pistol and unloads three rounds into the hitman's head.

"see now your just a dirty liar"

"Take that up with Ōkami." Ōkami's body responds before collapsing.

"oh...i have a very bad feeling..." Dreakor sighs.


End file.
